


Toast

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [6]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toaster Incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тост](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725122) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



Toast

 

Wade hummed as he prepared a Thursday breakfast. Peter had an early class so he would want something to eat as he skateboarded to class. Wade decided to make breakfast sandwiches. As the bacon sizzled in the pan, Wade cooked the eggs making sure to cook Matt's eggs first. 

The bedroom door opened. Wade knew it was Matt. Regardless of how often or early they woke Peter up, he would always just roll over till he had to rush to school. Wade placed a plate with toast, bacon, and his eggs in front of Matt and kissed his cheek as he sat down. 

“Morning Matty-poo,” Deadpool sang and made his way back to the stove. “Your bag is to the right of the door. I already placed your laptop in it so you are ready to go.”

“Thank you. You're in a super good mood this morning,” Matt said taking a bite.

Wade hummed as he heard a thump from the bedroom. By the time he had Peter's sandwich ready, the student was rushing out of the bedroom. Peter ran up to the table and kissed Matt's forehead before making his way into the kitchen. Wade handed him his sandwich wrapped in a paper towel then gave him a kiss. 

“Bag and board are by the door.” Wade said and turned back to pop bread in the toaster.

“Thanks Wade. Love you. Love you Matt.” And with that, Peter was out the door.

The two had a light chat before Matt left for work and Wade was left alone in their small yet cozy apartment. Wade went about his morning ritual of playing housewife. He started by doing the laundry and cleaning up their bedroom. He was only in the spare room/office space long enough to grab any stray dishes, then made his way to the kitchen. 

Wade made his round through the kitchen, making sure things like the microwave and oven were cleaned and the toaster emptied of crumbs. Wade hated the toaster. It had no hatch at the bottom to empty the crumbs so Wade was forced shaking the toaster out over a trash can for five minutes everyday. The only reason Wade hadn’t tossed the thing was because it had been a gift for Peter from Aunt May when he first moved out.

Once satisfied with his work, Wade decided to go grocery shopping. Usually he would leave it for Peter, but the kid was busy with midterms on the way, on top of his job and being Spider-man. Wade was in a good mood today, so he could deal with the looks he would get at the store.

On his way home, Wade was stopped by a blockade outside the apartment building. Smoke was coming out of his living room window. Wade was no longer in a good mood.

…

Matt, Peter and Wade stood in their tiny, third floor, two bedroom apartment. The fire had started in the kitchen. The toaster had started the fire.

“Well. Our apartment is toast,” Wade joked.

“Just the kitchen,” Peter said.

“And most of the living room.”

“Insurance will pay for a hotel while the apartment is fixed,” Matt supplied.

“I think this is a sign. We need a bigger apartment anyways.”

“Wade…” Matt started but was was cut off.

“Hear me out.” Wade stepped forward and turned towards his lovers. “Petey, you're in to your 4th year of college. You're going for your doctrine and will need your own office and study. Matty, you need a quiet place to just get away from the noise and just meditate. And an office of your own. I could use a room to be able to clean my weapons and store them. I know you don’t like it when I do it in the living room.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought about it.”

“I have been. I was going to bring it up this weekend, but…” Wade trailed off and gestured towards the kitchen. It was quite it for a few minutes, Matt and Peter deep in thought. Wade could see the concern in Peter’s eyes about moving. They were splitting the rent three ways and Wade knew Peter was struggling. Wade was always slipping money into Peter’s book bag since he was stubborn about accepting such help from his boyfriends.

“I’ve already looked into places and I think I found the perfect one.” Wade began. “It’s on the fifth floor. One side of the apartment faces a brick wall. The building is close enough to the University that Peter can still board there. And close enough to Matt’s office you could still walk if you wanted. I’ve been saving money from missions and if you guys like the place, I can buy it outright. No more rent or worrying about bills.”

“But Wade …” Peter began.

“No. I won’t hear it. I love you two more than anything. You’re my Spidey-Wifu and my Husbando-Devil. I want to do this for you guys. I want you guys to have what you need most in your life right now.”

Peter pulled Wade into a bone crushing hug. “We have you. We don’t need anything else.” 

Matt wrapped his arms around Wade’s back, resting them on top of Peter’s. “But, we will go look at this apartment. And then we will talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that, kids, is why you should have renters insurance... or maybe it's why you should unplug appliances when not using them? Always remember to add water to your raman when cooking it in the microwave? Never eat yellow snow? There's a lesson in there somewhere.


End file.
